Legolas & Lenalaith: Book I: Differences
by inweofnargothrond
Summary: A romantic story about Legolas and Lenalaith, based completely on the world of JRR Tolkien, please R & R: the only character that is mine is Lenalaith, everyone else is JRR Tolkien's
1. About the Story

This is a story about two beings in Arda, the world created by J.R.R. Tolkien. This is a romantic story, but has many references to J.R.R. Tolkien's work. If you have not read it, then I suggest you go read Lord of the Rings right now! However, even if you have read some of his work, you may still not be able to understand some of it, so I will try to explain it here.  
  
Long ago, the world, Arda was made. Eru, or Ilùvatar (think: God), created the world through the Music of the Ainur. He set out god/goddess like creatures, called the Ainur (whom were all immortal and bound to Arda until its end), which were divided into the Aratar, Valar/Valier, and the Maiar.  
  
The Aratar were the nine most powerful ones, but one rebelled (Melkor) and there are now only eight. These eight also belong to a group called the Valar/Valier. The Valar are the seven male powers, and the Valier are the seven female powers who took physical form and entered the world to give order and fight Melkor. Manwë, the brother of Melkor, was the lord, the most powerful of the Ainur (much like Zeus in Greek mythology). Manwë and Melkor got into a conflict, and eventually Melkor was cast into the depths of Eä (the universe). The Maiar are the 'lesser' Valar, and the wizards are considered Maiar.  
  
Yavanna, who is one of the Aratar and queen of the Earth and plants, created the Two Trees of Valinor to give light to the home of the Valar. Valinor is the home of the Valar, different from Middle Earth, which was lit by only starlight. During this time, Aulë (the maker of Middle Earth and the smith) made the dwarves, but put them to sleep until the coming of the Elves.  
  
Far in the east of Middle Earth, the Elves had awoken. Melkor had sent spies to harass them, and many of these were captured by him and imprisoned (which leads to the belief that these elves became Orcs). Oromë was the hunter, and he was hunting in Middle Earth when he heard the Elves singing. Because of Melkor, they were suspicious but he returned to tell the others that the Elves had awakened and came back to protect them for a time.  
  
The Valar made war on Melkor, and he was brought back to Valinor. The Valar summoned the Elves to dwell in Valinor and many did.  
  
Much later (around 2900 years), Melkor was still imprisoned and the Elves and Valar lived together. Middle Earth was still dark, and the Elves who did not go to Valinor still lived and then the Fathers of the Dwarves (the first dwarves) awoke.  
  
Manwë released Melkor, and he pretended to be friends with the Elves. Then, he destroyed the Trees, and stole the Silmarils. The Silmarils were three great jewels created by Fëanor, lord of the Noldor (kind of Elves), in which Melkor locked the light of the Two Trees in. (Read The Silmarillion). Eventually, two were destroyed and one is bound to a Half- Elven (Half Elf, Half Man) named Eärendil (Father of Elrond), who sails the high airs. After the destruction of the Trees (and before the Quest of the Silmaril [when many of the Noldor returned to Middle Earth to retrieve the Silmarils] was completed), the Valar made the Sun and Moon to give light to the world, ending the "Years of the Trees" and starting the "First Age."  
  
When the sun first rose, the first Men awoke in the far east of Middle Earth. The First Age ended with the War of Wrath, where the Valar, Elves, and Men battled against Melkor (sometimes called Morgoth). Melkor's armies were almost completely destroyed, except for a few number of Balrogs (corrupted Maiar, fire spirits), Dragons, and Orcs (who are believed to be corrupted, captured Elves). Melkor was taken as prisoner (again) and shut beyond the world. During this time, a large amount of Northern land was destroyed and sank under the sea. This ended the "First Age" and started the "Second Age."  
  
The Second Age was also known as the Age of Númenor, which was the great island created by the descendants of the Edain (or most noble men). Its powers surpassed any nation of Men before or since. They sailed east and explored and founded great cities in Middle-Earth. Sauron, a wizard- Maiar of Aulë, went to the Elves of Eregion (Noldor Elves who lived by mountains called the Misty Mountains which ran down Middle-Earth) and began to teach them. The smiths of Eregion made the Three Rings of the Elves. Sauron then creates the One Ring (which controlled all other rings, which were given to all the races of Middle-Earth [Three to the Elves, Seven to the Dwarves, and Nine to the Men] and could be alone controlled by Sauron), and war begins between the Elves and Sauron. Sauron's forces are driven back into the east by an army of Númenor. Eventually, Sauron corrupts the Númenoreans, and the last King of Númenor became too proud and challenged the Valar but was destroyed along with many of his people. (Read the Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-Earth). However, a small amount of Númenoreans escaped to Middle-Earth and founded kingdoms- Arnor in the north and Gondor in the south. Together, the Elves and Men created an alliance, called the Last Alliance of Elves and Men and overthrew Sauron, ending the "Second Age" and starting the "Third Age." However, Isildur (elder son of Elendil, son of Amandil who was counselor and friend to the last King of Númenor), who cut the One Ring from the hand of Sauron. Still, he could not cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom- the one place where the ring could be destroyed, and the place it was created.  
  
During the third age (Read Lord of the Rings), Isildur kept the ring. However, after holding it for only a few years (I believe it was three), it fell off his finger when he was trying to escape (the ring made one invisible) after Orcs came to him while he was planting a seedling of the White Tree (which was said to be the descendant of one of the Trees of Light) in Minas Anor (which was where the Gondor Kings resided). The ring fell into the water and was forgotten for almost 2,470 years, when a creature called Gollum found it. Eventually, it was found by a hobbit- Bilbo Baggins. He gave it to his nephew, Frodo Baggins, and after quite some time he destroyed the One Ring. In the year 3021 III (the 3021st year of the third age), the Ring-Bearers (Bilbo, Frodo, Gandalf, and others) departed west to Aman (the land where Valinor was) also called the Undying Lands, ending the "Third Age" and starting the "Fourth Age."  
  
In the Fourth and last age chronicled by Tolkien, the Last of the Fellowship (Gimli the Dwarf and Legolas the Elf) passed over the sea, and King Aragorn died earlier that year.  
  
About the Fellowship: The fellowship was a group of Nine, meant to lead Frodo to Mount Doom: Frodo Baggins, ringbearer, Hobbit; Samwise (Sam) Gamgee, faithful servant of Frodo, Hobbit; Peregrin (Pippin) Took, youngest at 28, Hobbit; Meriadoc (Merry) Brandybuck, slayer of the Lord of the Nazgûl, Hobbit; Aragorn, heir of Isildur, Man; Boromir, son of the Steward (chief counselor) of Gondor, Man; Olórin/ Mithrandir (Gandalf), Wizard (or Istari), Maiar of Manwë and Varda (Manwë's wife); Gimli, son of Glóin, Dwarf; and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood, Elf. After the War of the Ring: Frodo and Gandalf went West to Aman. Sam, Pippin, and Merry returned to the Shire, where they died. Aragorn became King of the Reunited Kingdom of Arnor and Gondor and died at the age of 210. Boromir was killed by Orcs during the quest of the ring, right before the breaking of the fellowship. Gimli and Legolas sailed to Aman after the death of Aragorn.  
  
Notes: Middle Earth is the place where Men and (during the time of the one Ring) Elves lived. Elves: immortal creatures, one of the children of Ilúvatar Hobbits: shorter version of Men, love food, big feet, are unknown to most of the world Dwarves: shorter than a Man, taller than a Hobbit, live in caves and mine Men: selfish and greedy creatures, one of the children of Ilúvatar  
  
Hope that wasn't too confusing. for more help or information, read the books and go to the Encyclopedia of Arda - email me for the address. 


	2. Stranger in the Forest

After the War of the Ring, Legolas and Gimli traveled to the Glittering Caverns and Fangorn Forest. Years it had been since Legolas had been home, Mirkwood. He wanted to see his people before leaving for the Undying Lands. Deep in his heart, he knew Thranduil would be able to handle everything.  
  
"I haven't seen my land for just a few years-" Legolas started, as they were riding toward the Forest Gate.  
  
"Have you not longed to be back home?" Gimli questioned.  
  
"I have... Although this is a land where evil was once, perhaps still is, afoot, it is still my home, and I love it dearly," he replied deep in thought. They rode in silence until they reached the Forest Gate. They passed through and started on the path. Five short days later, they arrived at the Elven King's Halls.  
  
"Legolas!" an elf guarding the door said. "Who is that, dwarf?" the guard asked, eyeing Gimli suspiciously.  
  
"This is my friend, Gimli son of Gloin," Legolas replied.  
  
"I am sorry, please come in! Lord Thranduil is awaiting you."  
  
"Thank you." Legolas led his horse into the stables, with Gimli following behind. Legolas led Gimli to the great hall, where Thranduil sat upon his throne. Gimli waited at the door and Legolas walked down the hall, where Thranduil raised from his silver throne, his head adorned with silver leaves. Thranduil walked down to meet Legolas.  
  
"Father," he cried, embracing his father.  
  
"I know your strength in battle, I am proud of you, son. Come, eat and drink of the feast."  
  
They walked together to the great dining hall. The pillars upon each wall rose, each adorned with gems and vines. The floor, a smooth, gray and ahead of them laid a feast fit for royalty...  
  
King Thranduil sat at the head of the table, while Legolas and Gimli took the seats of honor.  
  
He gave a hearty laugh, "Welcome back, Legolas my son. And welcome, Gimli son of Gloin. Do you care for some food? Wine? Mead? Ale?"  
  
At once, the elven servants came and set up tables of food and drink, and the best wine in the whole Middle Earth. They feasted for hours until their bellies were full and their thoughts happy.  
  
"Please, show Gimli to his room," Thranduil nodded to a servant. Gimli got up from his chair and Legolas rose.  
  
"Good night, father. Good feast! May your ways be green and golden! Sleep well," Legolas bid his father good night.  
  
"Good night, son. It has been too long! May the wind fill your sails... Sleep well... Until tomorrow. You did well; your heart is that of a lion. I love you," Thranduil said to his son. Legolas smiled as his eyes sparkled and he followed after Gimli.  
  
"Rest here," the elf servant said to Gimli after leading him to his room before leaving.  
  
"Good night, Gimli. Sleep well," he said, closing the door and walking up the steps to his bedroom chamber. Legolas walked about his room, remembering when he used to sleep here, long before his knowing of the Ring. He was but a elf boy then, young and careless. He sighed and lay on his bed unable to sleep. He wouldn't be able to stay long, for Legolas was more of a wanderer, always searching for something more. He tried to sleep, but tossed and turned. He gave up, for he couldn't win this fight and walked outside. The halls were empty now, the dining table long put away. Legolas sighed as he walked outside to the garden and to the main gate. He was surprised to find only one person there.  
  
"What happened?" Legolas asked him, worried that something had happened.  
  
"I sent them to find the human," he replied.  
  
"There is a human- in the forest? Who is it?" Legolas replied, worried.  
  
"I do not know, but at last they arrive here now," he replied. Legolas looked up and saw two elves on horses, hooded in silver gray and the third elf, carrying a human, wrapped in a green cloak. The two elves who weren't carrying the human dismounted and the last elf handed them the human as he dismounted.  
  
"Legolas," they bowed. The two elves balanced the human between them as the third led them into the hall.  
  
"Follow me," Legolas motioned to the two elves, "You wait here." They nodded and bowed again as Legolas led them into the healing center of the palace.  
  
"Put the human here," Legolas commanded, motioning to the table in the small room. The humans face was shadowed in the dim, almost dark light.  
  
"You may go now," he said to the two elves, who nodded and walked out back to their watching posts. Legolas sat watching the human for quite some time. He thought he had several human friends, including Aragorn, who was now in his kingdom with Arwen and Boromir who had left for a better place. He now realized he had very few human friends, much less knew anything about the world of Men. 'Maybe, I can talk to this human when he wakes up.' Legolas thought. He sat in a chair and stared at the human. The human was wearing a very long, green, hooded cloak, which covered its whole body.  
  
"Legolas," came a voice, snapping him from his deep thought, "We found a horse," he said.  
  
"Put the horse by the gate," Legolas replied. He bowed and walked out. Legolas took no note of the elf as he was still fascinated by the human. 


	3. Quick Encounter

Hours passed as the sun rose through the beautiful windows of the palace, the sun's rays shone through the doorway. Legolas opened the curtains of the small room, which let the sunshine in. The human stirred and made a small groan. Legolas looked over at the human again, in which he realized for the first time, was a woman. He walked over to her, and pulled the cloak back, revealing straight dark red, almost auburn, hair and a smooth, but not quite fair, face.  
  
Legolas was surprised, for he had no clue that humans could be this beautiful, in which he said, "You are beautiful." She rose quickly.  
  
"Thank you," she replied sharply, to this, Legolas had no response to, except for the slight pink in his cheeks. He wondered why he was embarrassed, usually if he said something like that, the person whom he was complimenting would blush- not him.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked him.  
  
"I don't believe we have met," he replied, trying to maintain himself from this girl who was sharp as his arrow at one moment and sweet the next. She fell silent for a moment.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she responded upon reading the hurt look upon his face.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Legolas asked the beautiful stranger.  
  
"I was looking for my horse," she replied, "when a giant spider came out and attacked me. I took my sword and slay him, and I suppose I fell unconscious and now I am here. Where am I? Am I still in Mirkwood? And who are you?" she questioned.  
  
"You are in the Elven King's Halls, near the Forest River. I am Legolas." At this, the stranger rose, surprised.  
  
"I have heard of you, Legolas, of the fellowship, and prince of Mirkwood," at the last part, she turned away slightly.  
  
"Would you like some water?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Come here!" Legolas called out the door, to a nearby elf.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you get some water for the human?" He bowed and walked off. Legolas and the stranger sat in silence for a moment, when the elf came back. He handed her the water.  
  
"Thank you," she said to the elf. He bowed to Legolas and left the room.  
  
"Where are you from? What is your name?" Legolas asked her, "I have told you mine," he added softly.  
  
"I am Lenalaith of Esgaroth," she said, for the first time looking Legolas in the eye. It was then he realized she had blazing green eyes. He had traveled far and wide, but never had he seen eyes like hers. He thought for a moment.  
  
"Lenalaith..." he let the name roll off his tongue, "That is an elvish name... Lend, sweet; and lalaith, laughter. Sweet laughter."  
  
She smiled gravely, "Yes. My parents wanted me to have an elvish name, but they died in the War of the Ring."  
  
Legolas hung his head, "I am sorry to hear that."  
  
"It is much all right. I have lived on my own for many years and I am very much fine. In fact, I am almost better on my own," she stole a glance outside. "I should be leaving now." At this, Legolas snapped his head back up to look at the fair maiden.  
  
"Lenalaith, please stay longer," he pleaded, surprising both Lenalaith and himself. Lenalaith looked at Legolas, her face stiff and his in a slight pout.  
  
"I should be leaving now," she repeated. "Thank you for the water, and for finding my horse." She took her cloak and started walking out to the gate. Legolas followed her silently. He watched in pain as the beautiful girl mounted on her horse.  
  
"Your beauty shines bright, my beloved," Legolas said. Lenalaith turned around, resisting the temptation of getting the last word. She pulled her cloak so it covered her beautiful face.  
  
"Nemo lim, Laurina!" she commanded her horse. Come/ride/hurry on  
  
"My heart shall weep until it sees thee again," Legolas whispered. Lenalaith turned sharply, her cloak now only half on against the wind. Legolas looked at her bright green eyes, and she turned back, riding off into her homeland. He feared it would be the last that he saw of her. He watched in pain as the beautiful girl rode atop her beautiful brown horse. His eyes moved as the girl rode west, until she was but a dot on the horizon and still he watched the space where she once was, when at last he turned away. 


	4. Resistance

The sun rose and it was morning. Legolas walked sadly to Gimli's bedroom.  
  
"Gimli, do wake up. It's time for breakfast," he said, shaking the dwarf. They walked down to the dining hall, where some elves had prepared a small breakfast. Legolas, however, wasn't very hungry. Being an elf, he didn't eat much anyway, and there were other things on his mind. However, he forced himself to nibble at some bread and drink some wine. His heart was restless once again.  
  
"What is it?" Thranduil asked Legolas, after sitting down next to him. Legolas looked up in surprise, he didn't expect anyone to realize anything was wrong.  
  
"In the night, there was an invader. She left early this morning," Legolas said to his father. Thranduil nodded.  
  
"Besides that, you must go to the land of Esgaroth. There has been a problem in the wine, as you know. Many elves are getting sick from it. I want you to go alert the people of Esgaroth at once."  
  
Legolas nodded, "Until then, father. I expect to be back no later than a week." Gimli and Legolas rose.  
  
"Gimli, please stay-"  
  
"Legolas, I think I should like to back to my people. For only a while, I shall return, in perhaps a month." Legolas nodded. They both got on their horses and went off in their separate ways. After two days of riding his horse, he reached Esgaroth. He dismounted, and led the horse along the stone path to the King.  
  
He sent his message and bid farewell, but the King wouldn't let him leave without a feast. Legolas was still troubled by Lenalaith and just wished to go back to Mirkwood, where he could take his mind off things, but nonetheless stayed for the feast. He sat in the seat of honor, and next to him the King. Everyone from Esgaroth was there. He smiled and forgot about everything, as he feasted happily. After the feast was over, he bid them farewell and got on top his horse. His horse walked calmly out of the city. Halfway to the palace, he felt tired, and heard his horse yawn. He dismounted and lay by the river, looking up at the stars, and a wave of sleep came over him. Suddenly, he woke, and gladly realized his horse was still there- safe. But there was another horse next to his- a brown one. He lay by the edge of the river, wondering what had happened.  
  
"I was beginning to think you would never wake." Legolas whipped his head around, and saw a familiar green cloaked woman.  
  
"Lenalaith!" he whispered, at a loss for words.  
  
"You're lucky I was along here. You can't just sleep here in the middle of an open plain-" Legolas lay down on the grass inching towards Lenalaith, listening to her beautiful voice, "-There was a small band of Orcs. Just three. I slay them all," she told Legolas, proudly stroking the silver handle of her sword- with just one green gem.  
  
"You know how to use a sword? The last human woman that I knew to use a sword was Lady Èowyn of Rohan."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of her-" she sat lay on the ground by Legolas "- she was a very wonderful woman, from what I hear. She was married to Faramir, or so I have heard."  
  
Legolas turned over and balanced himself on his arms, "Yes." As soon as he noticed she had closed her eyes for a moment, to let the warm sun hit her lids, and when she opened them again, Legolas's head was resting atop her stomach. Lenalaith slowly opened her eyes, peering down at the resting Elven prince. She took her hand and placed it on his fair forehead, where his head met his hair. She, without realizing what she was doing, started stroking his long blonde hair. It was soft and beautiful, without a single tangle. She took one of the braids that hung by his ear and curled it around her finger.  
  
"You are a bold one, Legolas," Lenalaith whispered, still stroking his hair. Legolas stood, and gently took her hand. She rose.  
  
"How can I thank you?" Legolas asked with a smile, as an idea came up in his head, "Please... Allow me to give you a gift."  
  
She turned to face him with a puzzled expression upon her face, "I wish for nothing."  
  
"Then please, just give the word."  
  
"I wish for nothing," she repeated.  
  
"Then allow me, to lead you to Mirkwood once again. Please, there shall be a feast, for you."  
  
"It is quite fine," she replied quickly, "I don't ask for anything."  
  
Legolas thought for a moment. A feeling arose in his heart. "Why do you flee from me?" he asked her quietly. She looked him in the eye for a moment, and turned. He smirked, quite a mischievous smile.  
  
"Please, just come along with me," he walked closer to her, taking her hand and bending down to meet it. He gave her a split second to pull her arm away, which she didn't, so he proceeded to lay a gentle kiss on her hand.  
  
She thought for a moment, letting the elf hold her hand a second longer, "If you so desire, I shall go with you." Legolas smiled to himself.  
  
"Please, allow me to lead you back to my halls once more." 


	5. Love at Last

They spent the next day together, finally arriving in the mid-morning at the Halls of the Elven King. They walked inside, together to the throne of the king.  
  
"Legolas, have you alerted the people?"  
  
"Yes, father," he nodded, looking over at Lenalaith.  
  
"This is Lenalaith of Esgaroth, she found me off guard, and saved me from a small band of orcs," he made a small bow to her.  
  
"It was but three, yet you needed no saving, from what I hear," she replied, bowing to the king.  
  
"Please, you are welcome in these halls, Lenalaith of Esgaroth," the king said, smiling to the blushing girl.  
  
"Thank you," she replied.  
  
"Legolas, please find a room suitable for her."  
  
"Yes, father," Legolas had another mischievous thought.  
  
"Come with me, Lenalaith," he put his hand out. Lenalaith took his hand, for fear of the king. Legolas led Lenalaith to the bedroom next to his, of which both these had the same balcony, and stairs leading to the garden.  
  
"Let me get some elves to fetch something more suitable for you."  
  
"I am perfectly comfortable in these clothes."  
  
"Perhaps you will stay longer than you expect to," Legolas replied, looking straight into her eyes. When their gazes met, she pulled away. Legolas called to an elf, which brought her clothes. She stood in the center of the bedroom, in silence. Legolas waited, expecting her to say something.  
  
"This is a very beautiful place," she whispered. It was then that Legolas noticed something, that Lenalaith was quite different, even for a human. She seemed to share none of the same emotions that he did, yet it was entrancing. Legolas looked at her, while he was waiting in the doorframe. She looked so lonely, in the center of a very large bedroom- which was empty except for a silver colored canopy bed, with light white curtains around it. It had golden vines crawling up the frame, with white flowers, perfectly shaped. Lenalaith sighed to herself. Legolas wanted to say something, anything, to comfort her, but no words came to mind, so instead, he waited in silence. A small group of female elves came, some carrying clothes, some a tub of water, and others beautiful glass bottles. Legolas walked outside, leaving Lenalaith alone. He walked to his bedroom, where he bathed himself and changed into more suitable clothing for the feast. He wore a silvery outfit, a very princely and beautiful outfit- with golden braids decorating the arms, legs, and chests. He waited anxiously in his room- for Lenalaith to finish.  
  
He could hear that the preparations were ready; people were waiting anxiously for the prince and the guest of honor. Finally, Legolas could stand it no longer, he walked to Lenalaith's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Are you ready, yet?" he asked nervously, fiddling with his fingers.  
  
"Wait, impatient one," she called from behind the door. A minute later she opened the door.  
  
Legolas's eyes widened, "You look like... the flame of the sea."  
  
That was the first time that Lenalaith smiled, "Thank you. I shall take that as a compliment, but I must say, I have never heard of the flame of the sea."  
  
Legolas blushed, but smiled upon seeing Lenalaith's smile. He held out his hand, which she took and he led her to the top of the stairs. They waited there for a moment, looking down at all the elves, which in turn were all looking at Lenalaith.  
  
Lenalaith was looking particularly lovely on this evening. Her hair was up in the back, with a golden elanor flower comb; her face bare with just the color of the rose in full bloom on her lips; her body, adorned with a beautiful golden colored dress, simple, traditional with her skirt flowing slightly away from her body; her feet wearing simple shoes that matched her dress. She smiled only slightly as Legolas led her down the stairs to the center table. King Thranduil made a speech, and then everyone feasted. It was then that Lenalaith noticed a line of elves, all holding silver harps. As soon as she turned her gaze, they started playing. Elves started dancing, and Lenalaith sat watching the beautiful immortals being happy and cheerful. She sighed, 'How I wish...' she thought. She tried to keep the thoughts out of her head, but one kept coming into her mind- 'Legolas.' She glanced over at him, and noticed he was staring intently at her. He rose from his chair and walked to her.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Legolas asked her, reaching for her hand.  
  
"I thought you would never ask." Legolas smiled and took her hand, leading her to the center of the ballroom. Lenalaith put her left arm on his shoulder, and her right hand in his left and he put his right arm on her hip. They swayed back and forth to the music, Legolas pulling her ever closer, until their cheeks could touch. Lenalaith sighed happily, it was the first time she could remember being happy- truly happy. 


	6. Tears of Silver

The little celebration was over, and all the elves cleaned up. At last, Legolas and Lenalaith let go of each other.  
  
"Thank you, King Thranduil," Lenalaith said, walking up to the king and bowing.  
  
"It was my pleasure... good night and sleep well, Legolas and Lenalaith." Lenalaith bowed again before Legolas led her back to her bedroom.  
  
He seemed troubled, longing to say something but unable to find the correct words, so instead he said, "Good night, sleep well." He yearned to remind her of her constant beauty, but was too embarrassed to say anything. When she was around, he was on a different kind of high; he was happy and sad; confused but knowing what to do and what he wanted to do; and always surprised, but a little more self-conscious. Alas, Legolas was a young elf, experiencing something he had never known before- love.  
  
"Good night, Legolas," she replied before walking slowly into her room and shutting the door ever so softly, leaving Legolas outside to recollect his thoughts. He stood there for a moment before returning to his chamber, where he changed into his more comfortable clothes. He hung his cloak on the post of his bed and lay there, restless once again. Everything was silent for a while, until he heard a slight creak and then a thump. He heard very soft footsteps and then silence. Legolas climbed out of his bed, walking silently toward the door of his balcony. He listened intently, wondering if anything was wrong. He waited for a few minutes, and didn't hear anything, so he started walking back to his bed. No more than a minute later, Legolas heard an ever so slight cough coming from the balcony. He started walking back and this time didn't hesitate to open the door. He looked toward the balcony edge- which was thick stone on the bottom and top, balanced with elegant looking pillars- and there he saw Lenalaith. Without another thought, he walked toward Lenalaith, stopping just a foot behind her.  
  
"What are you doing? Are you all right?" Legolas asked her, quietly.  
  
"Go away," Lenalaith replied, burrowing her head in her arms, which were resting atop the edge.  
  
"Please," he said in a pleading voice, "Tell me," She breathed sharply through her nose. "I wish to speak."  
  
"Then go speak to someone else," she snapped back.  
  
"I only wish to speak with you-" Lenalaith fell silent, "-I am yours to command. If you wish me to leave, please tell me again." She glared angrily at him, but hadn't the heart to tell him to leave again.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lenalaith asked in a soft yet hurt voice, picking her head up off from her arms.  
  
"I heard you crying, I was worried," he said without thinking, and then turned red.  
  
"You are lying," she scowled.  
  
"I lie not. Why are you always so sad?" he added in a whisper.  
  
She turned up sharply at him, "Why do you want to know? Why do you care?"  
  
Legolas looked at her, and she quickly turned away, but not before he noticed tears falling from her face.  
  
"Legolas, I am torn and confused," she looked back at him, tears falling still, "I know nothing at all," she fell silent for a moment, "Legolas, help me, please." Legolas watched her, a clear tear falling from her face. It quickly rolled down her cheek, where past tears had been before, down to the end of her perfect skin and finally detached from Lenalaith's face and fell to the floor, leaving a slightly darker spot on the floor.  
  
"Tell me, please, I want to help you," he pleaded with her. In shame, she looked down at the floor. Legolas walked closer to her, and gently took her shoulders. Lenalaith turned her face up to look at him. He released her from his soft touch.  
  
"I..." she fell silent, "I am in a conflict with myself. I am afraid-" she looked away, and fell silent, at this Legolas cupped her chin in his hands. She closed her mouth tightly and tried without success to make her tears stop. Legolas moved closer to her.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in his beautiful voice. 


	7. Strange Visitor

He took one of his hands and gently wiped the tears from her face. He moved his face to hers and kissed her gently on her lips. Lenalaith closed her eyes, the warmth flowing from her lips to the end of her toes- like the river, flowing from the mountains to the sea. She was in pure bliss for a moment, until she floated back down to sanity and realized what was going on.  
  
She pulled her head back ever so slightly, "Why did you do that?"  
  
Legolas looked at her, "Lenalaith, I love you, I give you all my love." She looked up at him, her lips tight but her eyes worried.  
  
"Legolas... I'm sorry," she whispered, crying more, "I cannot accept it."  
  
With that, she walked back into her chamber, where she shut the door. Legolas stood there for a moment, staring into the beautiful yet dark gardens of his palace, and he shed a single tear. It was said that elves almost never cried, that all but less than a handful never shed a single tear in all of their immortal lives. Legolas walked to his chamber, taking a small glass bottle and placing the tear inside it. He crossed the room to his bed, where he lay awake the whole night.  
  
Meanwhile, Lenalaith had been lying in her bed, buried underneath the blankets but her head propped on top of the pillow. She moved as close as possible to the wall, trying her hardest to disappear. Lenalaith pulled the blankets closer to her, wrapping herself about them an endless amount of times. She cried as quietly as she could, burrowing herself in her pillow, quieting the sound until she had no energy left to cry and lay there- trying to sleep but unable to.  
  
The next morning, Lenalaith rose from her bed, dried tears on her face. She had to leave; she could bear it no longer. 'The sooner I leave, the less pain for Legolas,' she thought. Then added, 'and me... This is for me, right? I do not have a feeling for the elf.' she insisted. She didn't take anything- for it wasn't hers to take. She changed into her normal clothes, and looked outside to see the sun rise. Lenalaith sighed, roughly wiping the fresh tears that were falling from her face. She ran out quickly, but quietly- almost like an Elf, but not silent- she was graceful and elegant, even while running- down the stairs and out to the stable, where she took the reins off the hook. It was at that point that she noticed something moving in the corner of her eye, but quickly disregarded it as another horse. She climbed atop of her horse and ordered it to move.  
  
"Nemo lim, Laurina!" she whispered, at which the horse quickly ran, hoofs clicking slightly on the stone floor. Together, they ran past the guards and away against the sun- to the west. It was then that Legolas walked out from behind the stable door, which Lenalaith had carelessly left swinging open.  
  
He got on his own horse, which was white and almost godly, and whispered, "Nemo lim." He could see Lenalaith and her horse, just a mile ahead of them. A few hours later, they reached the end of the forest, Lenalaith still not knowing that Legolas had followed her. She slowed her horse to a walk, and let her have a drink from the river.  
  
"I wish I knew how to swim," she said softly to her horse, which in turn rubbed her nose against Lenalaith's cheek. Lenalaith laughed lightly, and Legolas smiled, still in his hiding place, behind a tree.  
  
"Come, Laurina. We should be off, I should very much like to go home," she sighed unhappily, as she climbed atop her horse and rode on. A few days later, they arrived in Esgaroth. Lenalaith lived in a nice two-story stone house, on the outskirts of Esgaroth, yet she rarely stayed there. 'She is like a ranger,' Legolas thought, as he watched from behind a small group of trees. Lenalaith tried to dismount, obviously with other things on her mind, and instead fell. Legolas dismounted quickly and ran to help, but his horse pulled him back, almost as if knowing what he was there for. Lenalaith instead laughed and her horse rubbed her nose against Lenalaith's cheek once again. She was still chuckling to herself as she opened the wooden door of the stone gate that surrounded her house and closed it softly. Legolas took his horse and ran to the gate, pressing his pointed ears against the wood. He heard a door open, probably the stable; hoofs of the horse; then a door close; then walking, which he assumed was Lenalaith; then another door opening; and closing. Legolas sighed, 'Go in, or stay out... go in or stay out...' Then he laughed quietly to himself, 'Did I come all this way to wait outside her gate?' He opened the gate, as he pulled his cloak over his head, covering his face. He led his horse inside to the front door, which he gently knocked. Legolas waited impatiently for a moment, when the door opened.  
  
"Hello," Lenalaith answered the door, eyeing the stranger oddly, "Are you lost? Never mind that, do come in. I've just prepared dinner."  
  
A large black dog came running up to Legolas, barking madly.  
  
"Come, Shadow! Leave him alone," she commanded. Shadow instantly fell silent and walked to Lenalaith, at which she picked him up in her arms.  
  
"I do apologize, please, sit down and make yourself comfortable," she replied giving only a slight glance to the stranger, who sat on the soft sofa. She turned to the kitchen and put the rather large dog down, who at once ran over to Legolas, still covered and hidden in his gray cloak. Shadow sniffed Legolas, and jumped onto the sofa, cuddling with Legolas. Lenalaith walked out with a simple tray, with a simple glass containing water and a potato.  
  
"Do forgive me, for I have only just returned from travels," she replied, looking down just slightly at the guest.  
  
"Where have you traveled to?" Legolas asked, knowing her answer ahead of time, and grinning, although she couldn't see his face. He picked up the potato and nibbled at it. Legolas, being an elf, wasn't hungry but wishing to be polite he ate anyway.  
  
"I have just returned from Mirkwood," she replied, walking to the kitchen and taking a potato for herself. Legolas waited for her to return before he asked his next question.  
  
"Why were you in Mirkwood?" he asked, trying to act curious.  
  
She sighed, thinking as she ate a bit of her potato, "How shall I say this? I had been traveling along West the Forest River. I wanted to travel through the Grey and Blue Mountains... perhaps to Lindon? I didn't know. I was going to go to the sea. I found an elf sleeping by the river, about halfway to Mirkwood. He was Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. I had met him before, have you heard of him?" she politely asked, trying to include him in the conversation.  
  
"Ah, yes. Prince Legolas, of Mirkwood. He was of the Fellowship of the Ring," he smiled, although she could not see it. Then, he wondered why she had nothing with her, no belongings, and was about to ask when he remembered what he was doing and who he was supposed to be.  
  
"Yes. Well anyway, he was sleeping along a river-" she closed her eyes, lingering in the memory. Legolas noticed this and smiled more, "- and a small band of Orcs attacked. There were only three, as I believe they were Snaga- weak little creatures- holding only flimsy swords. They stole all my belongings, which I had prepared for the trip. I slay them and left them on the other side of the river, hidden in the bush, but I never found my items. Laurina and I swam across the river, back to the elf. I didn't dare leave him there, alone in the plain so I dismounted and waited for him to wake. He convinced me to go to a feast and I went. I returned this morning."  
  
"He had to convince you to go with him?" he asked, looking carefully at her eyes.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Why didn't you want to go with him?"  
  
Her green eyes glittered, "I was afraid of hurting him," she smiled grimly.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously, not needing to act this time.  
  
"I had met him once before. I had lost my horse, which had wandered into Mirkwood. I went to find her and was instead attacked. When I woke, I found myself in the palace or the Elven-King-" she hung her head sadly, but looked up again, her eyes glassy, "-I fell in love with him. But-" she sighed, "-I was worried. He would get hurt if we were to stay in love- I am a mere mortal. I wouldn't be able to let myself live with that, knowing that I would be the cause for so much pain."  
  
Legolas fell silent. But Lenalaith broke the silence, "Are you done?" Legolas nodded and she rose and took the tray and cup. Lenalaith returned and sighed, sitting next to him. 


	8. Goodbye for Now

"Lenalaith," he whispered. She jumped up, running to take her sword, which was never far away from her.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" she commanded, drawing her sword, placing it in front of her face so it touched her nose but she could still see her opponent. Legolas stood up obeying her command.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she demanded in a rage, staring intently at him as she prepared to attack. He slowly raised his hand to the rim of his hood and guided it back off his head. Lenalaith's eyes widened and she dropped her sword on the ground, causing a loud clonking sound. She stood there, unable to do anything, frozen. Legolas closed his lips tight together. They stood together in silence.  
  
"Please, Lenalaith," he replied after thinking a moment, "I love you more than anything in the world." She sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head looking up at the ceiling, crying. She looked back down.  
  
"Legolas, if you love me...."  
  
"Then what?" his voice now harsh.  
  
"Don't. I am a mortal. Find someone else, who you can love for all eternity- and who can love you back forever and beyond."  
  
"I don't care about that!" he shouted. "You are a mortal, and I am immortal. I do not care! I shan't die of grief if you return my love, but I shall if I never get the chance to experience it."  
  
At this, Lenalaith fell silent, crystal tears falling down her face. Her breathing came hard and jagged, her chest beating up, and up more- trying to catch her breath- tears falling ever faster. Legolas ran over to her instinctively, accidentally stepping on the sword which made a slight click, and took her in his arms, holding the slender shaking girl, who just cried into his shoulder. He smiled gravely, for now he understood Men more. They were greedy creatures, yet thankful for the life they received. They were completely void of any magic, yet knew more tricks than any Hobbit. They were fearless, yet always knowing of the death that waited for them. He held her tighter.  
  
She wiped his tears with her sleeve and sighed, just as fresh tears emerged. She couldn't say anything- it would ruin the moment. Instead, she led him up the stairs.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked softly, but she did not answer. There was a soft silver colored rope, which was connected to a board of wood on the ceiling, she pulled it down and the ceiling door fell, letting a small rope ladder fall. Lenalaith climbed up it, followed shortly by Legolas. After he climbed up, she pulled the ladder up and reached down for the ceiling door.  
  
"Careful!" Legolas rashly said, worried that Lenalaith would fall, as he took her legs. She closed the door and stood up straight, walking to the end of the room, where a door was. She opened the door and stood on the little platform, just over her head was the roof. She climbed up the ladder near the door, on top to the flat part of the roof. Legolas followed her quickly. She lay on the roof, looking up at the Moon.  
  
"Come, lay down with me. Look at Ithil, and the stars," she said. Legolas quickly lay down next to her. They smiled. He took her hand, and this time she didn't pull away. Lenalaith fell asleep, at peace at last. Legolas slept for only a little, he was too happy to sleep. They rose to the Sun and smiled, happy to be starting their life together.  
  
"I wish I could fly," Lenalaith naively said that morning, looking down at the green meadow that surrounded her house.  
  
"Don't even try," Legolas replied, though not serious at all- smiling, and then thinking again, "I'm going first!" Legolas took a flying jump from the roof, and landed neatly on his feet.  
  
"Lenalaith, are you coming?" Legolas called up. As soon as she heard this, she jumped from the roof, to be caught by Legolas. They laughed and he leaned in for a kiss, which he gladly accepted. Then, Lenalaith hopped out of Legolas's arms and ran out of her gate.  
  
"I bet you can't catch me!" she taunted, knowing fully well that he was quicker than any human. Legolas laughed though, chasing her, though not trying at all. They ran until they reached the river, which wasn't too far from her home. She was running so fast and couldn't stop herself and she fell into the river, flowing down stream quickly in the small rapids. Legolas's eyes filled with worry as he ran to her as quickly as his elven legs would carry him, talking as he ran.  
  
"Lenalaith, are you all right?"  
  
"Yes, help me out!" Legolas took her arm and pulled her out of the cold water after about an hour of trying to reach the girl- everything moving in slow motion. Legolas was a quick and nimble elf, but the ways of the river were wicked, pulling her down and under, and out of his reach just as he was going to take her hand until finally he beat the river.  
  
"It's quite cold," she shivered, her face turning pale. Legolas's eyes widened and he picked her up, running toward her house. He hastily opened the doors and put her on the sofa. He walked across the small room and lit up the fireplace, warming the whole room. He cradled her in his arms as he sat on the sofa.  
  
"Lenalaith, Lenalaith... are you all right?" he asked, squeezing her hand.  
  
"Yes, yes..." she shivered, and then smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't this be just a horrible way to die?" she said, smiling insanely.  
  
Legolas's eyes turned angry. "Stop! Don't think of things like that," he said, holding her cold limp body closer.  
  
She smiled more- even more paranormally than the last time, "I should like to die in your arms."  
  
"Stop it! Lenalaith, what is the matter with you?" he shouted, letting a tear fall, his face still angry.  
  
"Legolas, do not waste your time. I am dying-" she replied slowly and calmly now, in her normal voice.  
  
"You are not! Stop it!"  
  
She smiled, with an insane look in her eyes, "The River has won."  
  
"I was too late," he interrupted.  
  
She smiled more, showing imperfect white teeth, "It was not your fault. The river is a cruel one. You cannot stop it. Humans are not perfect- they are physically weak. You could not do anything to stop it, but I accept my death in this body."  
  
"I don't!" he yelled, a tear falling on her beautiful face, "Lenalaith, I love you."  
  
She smiled sadly, "Legolas, I shall miss you so. We had just begun our life together, but they were cruel... Perhaps they have something ready for us. I shall only leave for a little bit, promise me, you'll find me again."  
  
"Where will you be?" he asked, worried.  
  
"I shall be in the Undying Lands, a different body perhaps, but the same person."  
  
"Are you sure you'll be there?"  
  
She grinned gravely, "Legolas, one can never be sure of anything. However, I shall try..." He stayed silent for a moment.  
  
"How will you- you are a human!"  
  
She glared up at him a little angry, "I am a human- you say it as if it is a bad thing," he fell silent, "I shouldn't like to be mad at you before I die...." then Lenalaith thought for a moment, "Leave that up to me. Worry about getting yourself there- I hear its quite hard to cross the Great Sea now-a-days."  
  
He pulled her so she was sitting in an upright position. He cradled her in one arm, and gently tilted her head towards his with the other. He looked into her green eyes and she gently gazed at his pale blue ones. He kissed her gently, and then stood up, still holding her in just one arm.  
  
She laughed, "Normally, I'd be mad."  
  
He smiled sadly, and pulled a necklace out of his pocket. Lenalaith's eyes widened as he sat back down on the sofa. He let go of her, and Lenalaith could feel herself getting cold. He gently unclasped the necklace chain, made of mithril, with a small mithril charm covered in ithildin in the shape of an elanor flower and tinted gently gold, the petals flowing in a star shape, and clasped it onto Lenalaith's neck.  
  
"It's beautiful," she cried.  
  
"Not as much as you," he said, letting a tear fall.  
  
"Promise me," she coughed, worry in her eyes, "That you'll find me. If you don't, then find someone else." She slowly fell from her sitting position, now lying on the sofa. Legolas jumped up immediately, and kneeled by her head, kissing her gently and squeezing her hand. He removed his lips from hers and she smiled.  
  
"It's hard... to breathe," she choked out, Legolas squeezing her hand still harder, and she squeezing back, until it was only him squeezing, and her hand had fallen limp.  
  
That night he wept, placing her dead body in a small boat he found and sent her body down the river. The next morning, he set out to Mirkwood, where he met Gimli, bid farewell to his father, and was off to the Belegaer Sea, in a boat that Legolas made himself, along with Gimli. They crossed the Sea in IV 120. 


End file.
